My One Chance
by my-wolfs-keeper
Summary: When a new gang moves in on the town and a rumor starts up about them being vampires, Nel brushes it off as fake, but a chance enconter with the leader makes her wonder if the rumors are true.I SORTA EDITED THE 3RD AN 4TH CHAPTER I WILL FIX THE OTHERS SO
1. Chapter 1

Summary: when a gang move in and a strange rumor about them starts. Nel brushes them off as fake but a chance encounter with the leader and few of its members; she can help but wonder if the rumors are actually true.

Do you ever feel as if the world you know of is a lie like nothing more than a dream that seems to last forever and you can`t find the way to the end of it? What about when you do wake up from a dream that felt so reel that it haunted your mind for many weeks after it but when you try to remember it can't recall what you thought was so scary about it in the first place. Now that you have thought about what I have said listen to the story I am about to tell you and think about what a dream really is.

My story is not a long one nor is it a short one either; my story is one that will take no more than 30 minutes to read if you take the time to see the meaning behind it. So now let us begin the journey of my story of love and of a vampire.

"Nel, over here" a woman named Mila-rose shouted cross the court yard of the mall, gaining several of the bystander's attention. I turned around and my greenish blue hair that looked like the sea fell in part of my line of vision, I turned to see my old friends at a table with a blonde woman whose head was shaking it with amusement and embarrassment for what her friend yelled out "Mila-Rose I think see knew we here or she wouldn't have been now would she" Nel heard Sun-Sun say with such casualness that you could say she might have been bored had her mouth not been covered by her raised hand to hide the smile that ran across her face all the time, even though she would never show it. "Hey girls" I said as I walked up to the table "hey Nel so did you hear we have a new gang around the city, ran Nnoritoras gang off the first night they were here" appachi said as I sat down with new excitement "really know if they ran that idiot off they can't be all bad then" I said "you just say that cause I didn't know what 'get lost' means, right Nel" "dam right I do so what do they look like?" I asked curious about if I might have seen them already or not. "No one really knows, they say the leader has hair that's a bluish color and another has orange hair, but that's all we know so far. Oh and people say their all _vampires_" halibel filled in the new gossip that ran around town, if something happened she would know about it. "Yea I heard that to some woman claimed to have seen them 'feeding' on some homeless guy in an alley the other night" Mila-rose said while rolling her eyes and snorted at the thought of that idea. I too rolled my eyes when it came to vampires I don't neither believe nor disbelieve, but everyone has their option so I just say I'm neutral to the idea that vampires exist. "So what do you thing the new gang will do while they're here?" sun-sun asked. "Don't know maybe they just need some more territory for them to run" halibel answered her bored "agreed we'll probably here about them every few weeks as they make rounds, I got to get going I'm gonna be late if I don't" I said as I stud up "sure be careful Nel the gang may still be around so don't go off on your own please" halibel said to me. "Ok will do bye girls" I smiled and waved.

Walking to my work that was just an old bookstore with books that were so old one wrong touch and they might fall to pieces. On the way there a pet store opened up a few months ago and it was an exotic pet store and they had a black panther named gamazo and every day I would stop to look at her and dream of getting her, but my salary wouldn't allow it. Today was no different I stopped and put my hand at the glass and she come to it and would rub her head against the glass, "ok these is getting old" and voice said from beside causing me to jump and turn to see a woman in a black pants and a red shirt with a name tag on "sorry didn't mean to scare you but you should get her she only dose that with you" the nameless woman said as she walked forward a little to the window and gamazo started to growl at her "see what I mean my name is yuki I run the pet shop" yuki greeted. "Oh my names Nel, I would love to get her but I don't have the money to" I sighed and placed my hand back on the glass and she came back again and rubbed against the glass. "we she's a pain for me to take care of and I almost have to put her too sleep when I clean her cage, so if promise bring her back here once or twice a year for check-ups, you can have her." Yuki said as she leaned against the window. My golden eyes widened with shock "really, are you surprise?" I looked at her trying to find if she was lying or not "yea if you come inside real quick and sign some papers so I can put the sold sign up you can have her". I looked at my watch 'I'll be only a little late my boss won't care' "ok but I need to hurry I'm late for work" I said as I walked up the stairs and inside the door. I had never been inside the place before just stopped at the window and looked at gamazo, but the inside was crazy so many birds and animals that don't belong here. "Wait by her cage while I get the papers on her" yuki called from the desk "ok" I replied walking to her cage anyway. Reaching the cage gamazo greeted me through the bars of the door by licking my hand. "Hey girl don't worry you'll have room to move around soon" I said as I reached inside and scratched at her ears. After a few minutes I heard yuki say "finally found them" as she popped up from behind the desk and made her way over to us. She set a file down that had gamazo's picture on it "ok so I need you to sign here, and here and that's it. She eats raw meat so you can go to the store and buy it there," I nodded my as she explained at the requirements to take care of her. The sound of the front door opening caused me to look up and see….

Ohh I wonder who she sees's in the doorway? well I have the next chapter half way done….in my mind =.=u lol owell

Till the next chapter WOLFS OUT HOWLIN' ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note important: ok guys so im sure most of you have heard about the tornados in alabama and that many places were distoryed, well my aunt died and my grandparents place has or realy had a tree throught it and i have too help clean up alot of damage and i also identifyed the body of her so just bear with me for a while. I have not forgotten you all and when i can i will post the chapter its not on hiatus or anything i just need time and ask that you all keep us in your prays.**

Authors note: ok this is part two of My One Chance now let's see who neliel sees in the door of the pet shop.

_Recap- I listened to yuki as she explained on how to take care of gamazo when the sound of the door opening caught my attention. I looked up to see…_

That two men had walked in I couldn't quite see their faces because they had on hoods that covered them. "Oh I'll be with you two in a moment" yuki said to them over the noise in the shop which seemed to have gotten louder even gamazo was getting restless. "Ok if you need anything just make sure to call me" yuki readdressed me "of course" I replayed "I will make sure to take care of her". I reached for the latch of the cage as yuki went to greet the two men that hadn't moved from their spot since they walked in, when I heard a blood-curdling scream come from that general direction. I turned to see that one of the men had yuki by her hair. I went to help her when a hand grabs me by my arm and pulls me close to him. He smelled like death warmed-over twice and he was strong but still I managed to get leverage and push him away from me and knock the wind from him I got ready for another strike. When a voice said "that's enough you two" I looked to the door to see another man but this guy didn't hide his face. He had bluefish hair that was wild looking and it seemed to match his appearance. "but boss were hungry an-" the one that still had a grip on yuki said, "I don't give a damn if you hungry or not get out" 'boss' said to them. They slowly moved to the door and walked out. I just seemed to notice that gamazo had gone from restless to passing franticly since they left and he walked in. I heard a slight whimper for yuki as I rushed to help her up from the floor. I turned to look at the man who still stood at the door. "You got guts for a woman" he said "to try and fight back against one of the new gang members" I gasped and what halibel said came rushing back to me "_they say the leader has bluish hair and another has orange hair" _ "you're the leader of the new gang in town" my eyes narrowed and my guard went up immediately. He got a smug look on his face and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth "well we been here only a few days and our reputations around town". My eyes narrowed more at him. "Why are you still here shouldn't you be with those other men?" I asked venomously. He smirked at me again "what's wrong babe scared of the other rumors about us?" "Sorry but I don't really believe in them" a another whimper caught my attention and my eyes diverted to yuki to see she was barely able to stand on her own, that instant my eyes left his form, he disappeared and reappeared within a foot or two from me. My eyes widened slightly. His smirk widened too "what's wrong scared babe" my temper flared at the name "my names not babe" I shot at him. He snickered lightly at my anger. He stepped closer and I could feel his breath fan lightly across my face. "You know I figured someone like you would have believed the rumor the first time you heard them." That got my attention "why? What do you mean by that?" His ever present smirk grew wider now that he had me ensnared in his web of mysteries. "See you around town babe" His eyes held a strange glint in them made me feel as though I should have been in a predator pray situation. He was gone just before I said "don't call me babe". Even with him gone from sight I still felt him around me and the adrenaline rush I had been standing on gave out as I leaned o the counter and held yuki up as well to keep her from falling over. My phone ringing was what brought me from my shocked state. I looked at the I.D and It said halibel I answered it with a slightly shaking voice and said "yea Tia what is it?" "WHAT IS IT YOUR BOSS CALLED ME SAYING THE STORE BLOSE UP AND YOUCANT BE FOUND? THAT'S WHAT IT IS!" my eyes widened "what is everyone ok?" "Yea no one was near the building when it happened but when you didn't answer your phone the second time we got panicky, where are you Nel earlier you said you were going to be late and that was it." I toke a deep breath and told her about what had taken place here and that the rumor about the gang leaders hair being blue was true "you saw he what about the other rumor is it true, too?" I rolled my eyes, go figure I nearly died and she wants to know if rumors are true "I don't know I'm not going to asking him." A deep sigh was heard on the other end of the line "well as long as your fine, that's what counts. I'll see you soon bye" "bye tia" I clipped my phone shut and looked at yuki, she looked like she could stand on her own for now so I let go of her arm and asked "will you be ok?" she looked up startled and nodded her head slowly. I walked over to gamazo who had all but calmed down even with him gone. "Easy girl you're just fine." I grabbed the latch and opened the cage and clipped the leash on to her collar and walked her to yuki and asked again "are you sure you'll be fine yuki" I looked at her eyes they were full of fright and she was shaking but she answered" yes I'll be fine go home and take care of gamazo." Her voice was shaking as well but she looked less pale now than before "ok I will take care of her and you take care of yourself if those guys come back or you see them on the street call a friend or someone you trust" she nodded her head again. I turned and walked to the door and walked out to my home so gamazo could get settled.

On the way home I got the feeling of being followed and gamazo keep looking back and growling. But for now I would have to brush it off cause when I got home I would get an earful about my experience with the gang leader but what he said rang in the back of my mind '_someone like you'_.

End****

YESS! FINALY I GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE! I hit a bit of a block with the since with grimmjow and sorry if he's a bit OC but that's what I came up with…. Lol well till the next chapter

WOLF'S OUT HOWLIN'!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everybody!1! Well here it is the next chapter WEEHAA… ok so anyway I hate when school gets in the way of writing, ok change that I hate school period._

_Ok so on with the story_

_Recap: on my way home I got the feeling of being followed and gamazo keep looking back and growling. But for now I would have to brush it off cause when I got home I would get an earful about my experience with the gang leader but what he said rang in the back of my mind 'someone like you'_

I was sitting looking out the window of my two storied home. It had always been a little too big for me but know I was glad to have the space with gamazo rooming around. My thoughts were on my encounter with the gang leader and the bombardment I got when I got home. I chucked lightly at their faces when I told most of my encounter,

_Flashback:_

_I had just opened my front door when I got tackled with questions from Tia. "What happen, did you talk to him, did he try to bite you, was he hot, don't…wow you got a panther." I looked at her while her eyes were glued to gamazo who was just taking in her new home. "Gezz Tia segway much?" her eyes snapped to me and narrowed playfully "oh shut up Nel a panther would make anybody segway, what's her name?" I unlatched the leash to give her freedom to move about "its gamazo this is what I was doing when I didn't answer the phone, but to answer your questions yes we did talk, no he didn't try to bite and, why would you care if he's hot." I ran a hand through my hair and touch the scare I had that ran from the top of my forehead to my nose. "Nel you ok?" Tia asked worry etched deep into the words. I sighed "yea I just forgot to go get some meat from the store for gamazo" I smiled tiredly at her. "hey I'll go get the meat you get gamazo set up and stuff" nodding my head I walked to living room to find gamazo lying in front of the fire place. The sound of the door closing and a car starting assigned that Tia was gone. 'Well she seems to have settled nicely'_

_End flashback:_

I remember sitting down then not meaning to fell asleep. Tia woke me up and I feed gamazo which had been not as bad as I thought. I lay down on the sofa and went to sleep again. I dreamed this time though it was of the gang leader and the conversation was repeated over again. "_Someone like you," _I woke up to the chiming of the old grandfather clock. I groaned and sat up and raised my arms over head and was satisfied to hear a few pops. I looked at the clock and it read 1:00. 'Wow how did I sleep that long?' I thought. Standing up I looked around the room and saw that gamazo was staring at the window like she was watching something "what is it gamazo, do you see something?" she only growled and started passing. I walked close to the window and pulled back the curtain a little and light from the street lamp flowed in, a figure was standing below the light with his back to the house. "Who's that?" I quietly questioned.

Gamazo walked up and mouthed my hand trying to nip without hurting me and get me away from the window and the person outside. "It's ok their outside were in here, I'm just fine." I said as I petted her head. Suddenly a noise from the kitchen caught our attention; it was like a chair being dragged around. Gamazo started growling and baring her teeth in that direction. "What is going on?" confused, I turned around to the street to see a face right at the window staring straight at me. I let out a scream and backed away from the window.

Chuckling sounded from everywhere in the house and gamazo's growling got louder "well well a little human all alone and no one here to help" a familiar voice said from one of the shadows around me 'the voice from earlier the one that attacked yuki'. I was suddenly falling, the visions around me disappeared and a thudding resounded in my ears when a dull pain spread thought my right side.

My eyes shot open and I sat up looking for the things that had shrouded me just seconds ago it took a second to relies I had fallen off the couch and that was what woke me up. "I, I was asleep,.. Oh thank god". I leaned back and rested my head against the seat of the couch and close my eyes too calm my heart rate some. Finally after a few minutes I raised my head and looked at the old grandfather clock and saw that it read 5:00 "ugh thank kami its Saturday" I raise from the floor and walked to the kitchen and grab some milk before chugging it down and walking to my room for a well needed bath and to clear my head walked in and found gamazo asleep on the window seat that was overlooking the small malnourished garden.

A smile graced my lips and I tiptoed to the private bath connected to the master bedroom. Turning on the water to an almost scolding hot, I stripped off my clothes and stepped under the water and sighed, the water relaxing my tight-knit shoulders and back. I let all of the perverse days events slip away. When the water ran cold I turned it off and stepped out and rapped a towel around me and walked out into my room to grab something to sleep in. when first stepping into the room I notice that gamazo was still on the window seat and this time she raised her head to look at me and yawned laid her head back down, her tail twitching sometimes. Grabbing a tank top and shorts I quickly changed and crawled into bed and reached out to turn the side table lamp off and drifted into a dreamless sleep this time.

*Next Morning*

A loud growl woke me up the next morning opening my eyes I found gamazo standing next to my bed staring at me with round green eyes. I toke in a long breath through my nose and blinked a few times and reached my hand up to rub my eyes "what is it gamazo?" she licked her lips as a sign of 'I'm hungry feed me now' "ok, ok let me get up and Ill feed you" pulling back the covers I put my feet on the ground and walked to the bedroom door with gamazo walking happily in front of me. She easily trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen leaving me still on the stairs as I reach the bottom and open the door gamazo already has her nose in the fridge sniffing around for what she wanted "hey if you can do that why did you wake me up, silly?"I asked playfully, she just turned her head to me and nosed a package of raw meat.

"Alright I get it food. Now." I sighed and grabbed a plate from the cabinet and ripped the meat package open and put it on the plate and turned around to throw away the package, when the phone rang. Turning around to put the plate down for her I found she had no problem by putting her front paws on the counter and eating that way "ok than never mind". Walking around the counter I grabbed the phone "hello?" "Hey Nel I found a place where we can today that will let gamazo in to" "ok where?" it's in town I drive by and get you two so get ready""fine we'll be ready" "good, see you soon bye" then she hung up "by to you too" putting the phone back on the receiver I booked to gamazo who had finished her meal and was in the process of licking her lips while looking at me "come on we are going somewhere today." I walked back up to my room and went to the bathroom and did the essentials and changed into a pair of long leans and a black t-shirt and a pair of running shoes. Walking back down I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys and gamazo's leash, when a horn from halibel's car sounded from the front drive. "Gamazo Come On." I said loudly walking to the front door gamazo walking beside I opened the door and walked down the stairs and opened the back door and gamazo hopped in and layed down. I sat down in the front seat, "so where are we going again?" I asked as the windows rolled down some and we backed out of the drive way "it's a new coffee place that said they will let gamazo in, the others are there already and be prepared ,you are being interrogated" she laughed I rolled my eyes and laughed along with her.

When we got to the place halibel was right I got questions thrown at me left and sat on the patio so the shop wouldnt freak to much. But a sudden flash of color in the crowd that was walking before us caught my attention, from beside me gamazo growled quietly. "Oh no" i groaned, the figure before us laughed and said "oh yes babe"

***end chapter***

_**Omg everyone so sorry this one toke longer than it was supposed to blame that damn tornado and exams. So since it was kinda late I wrote it longer as a 'please don't kill me for being late' gift, lol anyway ill try to get the next one out soon till next time**_

_**WOLFS OUT HOWLIN' **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Recap: When we got to the place halibel was right I got questions thrown at me left and right. But a sudden flash of color in the crowd that was walking before us caught my attention, from beside me gamazo growled quietly. "Oh no" the figure before us laughed and said "oh yes babe"_

My eyes narrowed "my name is not babe, what do you want here?" annoyance laced within my tone. The blue haired man just smirked "why babe not glad to see me?" I turned my head back to halibel and the others, whose eyes were as wide as plates. "No I fact I'm not." From the corner of my eye I saw gamazo stand up and growl when another growl came from behind me, I turned back around too another black panther stand next to the leader. Its fur was ink black and shimmered in the light. "Easy pantera, you know we never were properly introduced yesterday, my names Jeagerjaques Grimmjow, and your name?" I looked up and said "neliel now that that's over you can leave". I narrowed my eyes when I saw his lips pull into a grin that said he would do otherwise "sorry babe I think I might just stay around some" let out an aggravated sigh and turned away from him to look at the girls they were all looking to amused by this little scene. " my name is not babe" I muttered angrily, "you know Nel we just remembered that we had to go and find something" Mila-rose said suddenly as she, appachi and sun-sun got up and dashed away before I could call their bluff. This left me and Tia with the panthers and one gang leader. "Remind me too kill them later." I said as I watched the backs of my retreating friends.

I felt the air shift slightly behind me and a new voice came into the play "grimmjow we need you to come and look at something" a lazy voice said. I turned around and a tall man, a little bit taller than grimmjow, stud next to him, he yawned and scratched the back of his brown hair. "What is it stark?" grimmjow asked clearly not liking being interrupted with his game of bug me. "The problem has gotten worse." His action could give you the impression of he doesn't give a damn about anything, but the tone of his voice could say otherwise. A low growl sounded deep in his chest and pantera look at his master questioning. He nodded his head to stark and turned back to us, his arrogant smirk back in place "sorry babe we gonna have to cut this meeting short, see ya around" then he and pantera were gone.

"You know that he won't leave you alone right?" the one called stark said to me "and why is that?" I asked half annoyed and half curious as to what made me so special. "Cause you intrigue him, and your some one that will give him a good run for his money if it came down to it" he yawned again. "What do you mean?" Tia asked stark shifted uncomfortably "can I sit down?" Tia nodded her head and he toke a seat. He looked at me "you put up a fight when you first met, why?" he questioned "I thought he was going to hurt yuki" I said. "You weren't afraid he would hurt you though, I have known grimmjow for a long time and if it had been any other time he would have let them kill you." His tone was very serious. "The fact that you stand your ground against him when he pushes at you even though you know who he is" he stated "I'm not one to let some gang leader that thinks to highly of his ego to push me around" I said.

The song hips don't lie rang out, "sorry" I reached down grabbed my phone flipped it open "hello?" "Hey babe" "grimmjow?" stark and Tia looked up in surprise "of course babe" I narrowed my eyes "how did you get this number?" I could almost hear him smirking on the other side of the line. He was playing with me and it was working. "Hmm I'll never tell" I rolled my eyes and huffed "what do you want?" "For starters you in my bed" my face went a shade of red embarrassment and frustration; sure I'm no Virgin Mary but still. "You have 3 seconds to tell me what you really want before I hang up." His laughter fills the line "tell stark to get his ass here." "Fine" I flipped my phone shut as my face cooled down slowly. "What did he want and how did he get your number?" Tia questioned "I don't know and he wants you where ever you're supposed to be." I said to stark "damn, owell see you girls around" and like that he was gone. I and Tia had shock written on our faces. "Gezz I going to have to put a bell on them if they keep that up." After a few minutes grins broke out on our faces "I think we have put this place through too much today I vote we go home, what do you gamazo." She had lane down when stark showed up but her tail was getting some more exercise, when I mentioned home she practically dragged me to the car "I'll take that as a yes" Tia laughed.

When we reached my house Tia dropped us off and left saying she had things to do. Unlocking the door and walking side something didn't feel right, it just felt different. Gamazo wondered to the living room door and her hackles raised, and her growl rumbled deep in her chest "what is it girl?" walking to the I first saw the fireplace was light and all the lights were off, and someone was sitting on the couch in front of it. My defenses went up immediately "who are you? How did you get in?" I asked. "Pantera go" a flash of black shot past me and hit gamazo knocking them over to the floor. I turned to look at her when I was slammed against a wall. I could see him now his blue hair and eyes became a dead giveaway. Grimmjow. Anger flowed through me "what are you doing here" I growled out at him.

He grinned t me and leaned in close to my neck "you know when your pissed like this your eyes change color right." His breath fanned across my neck and my heartbeat started to race causing my breathing to increases. I turned my eyes down to the floor, yes I knew that. "Aahh so you do know that." I closed my eyes trying to calm down some, but I couldn't get control of my heart rate. "What are you doing to me?" I gasped out, unknowingly I leaned my head against the wall. He brushed his lips against my plus point and left a trail of fire in his wake causing me to cry out. I felt and heard a hiss before pain erupted from my neck. I reached my arms up to push him away but he caught my wrists and held them still. "n-no ah stop" after a few minutes the pain subsided and my breathing slowed somewhat. "What did you do?" I asked breathlessly. He only laughed and said "look at your reflection" he turned me around to face a mirror, as red stared back at me.

_**I know the beginning sucks the inspiration for this story left me but they came back thankful, lol. But I wonder what red she sees! Wait, I'm the writer I already know ^.^….. I think. Anyway til the next chapter**_

_**WOLF'S OUT HOLWIN'!**_


	5. NOTICEgrabs neon sign and dances around

Dear readers

Please note that I haven't forgotten yall (im southern so what?) and I had the chapters for My One Chance and The Wolfs Rain story almost ready to post but of course fate hates me right now. I recently went on vacation with family and left my laptop in one the hotels in Florida, me and my dam luck and it was the laptop I had everything on my stories, school work EVERYTHING DAM IT! Sorry I don't mean to take it out on yall but im pissed off. We are currently trying to get it back but I highly doubt someone would tell the true about finding a laptop anyway, but who knows they might surprise me. I got a password on it so it won't do them any good

Please note that my updates will not be happening for a while till I get them retyped again.

Till next time

WOLFS OUT CRYIN'


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap: he turned me around and all I saw was red. Red was everywhere._

The mirror looked as if it had been painted red. It covered everything I saw. My neck and shoulders were painted in the color. Slowly my eyes traveled upwards and found my eye color too was a dull red that seemed to glow in the fire light.

Looking farther up I found Grimmjows mouth and chin covered in blood, my blood, and his eyes also were red but his glowed bright like fresh blood.

A strike of fear ran through me before I found my strength again. I turned away from the mirror and shoved him away from me the shock that ran across his face gave me time to make a break toward the kitchen and the backdoor, but just before I could reach the door a solid mass appeared in front of me.

I slid slightly to a stop right in front of him. The look in his bloody eyes was the look of a cat that had just found its favorite prey. I stepped back some my breathing was ragged and my vision was blurring from blood lose.

I staggered backwards in to a table that became the only thing that keeps me from falling. My neck was starting to hurt; the wounds still dripped blood slightly

"Damn it" I hissed I couldn't find any strength to run I was barely able to stand even with the table. Grimmjow seemed to have understood I wasn't going anywhere. He straightened out of his crouched position and stalked his away toward me slowly, like he was a cat playing with a mouse.

"What's wrong babe, what happened to all the fight in you?" his grin was predatory as he made his way to me. I could only glare at him with as much spit-fire as I could manage, which really wasn't much since my vision keep blurring in and out.

"Stay away from me Grimmjow" I growled out. His grin only got wider and he stepped closer as if daring me to try and stop him. Finally he stood in front of me. Trapping me against the table as he grabbed my upper arms and leaned in close to my neck.

His breath felt strange on my warm blood that had slowly soaked most of my shirt now thanks to the adrenaline rush I had earlier. I could only stand there and try to keep my balance and focus on something other than the overwhelming presence of the man in front of me. Suddenly my breath hitched in my throat as I felt him slowly lick from my collar bone to the twin wounds in my neck.

Grimmjow continued this action until my neck was relatively clean of blood. Then he lifted his head and looked to living room and I could just make out a low growling sound turning my head I saw Gamazo and Pantera lying next to each other by the fire Grimmjow had made.

Both were relaxed and could almost be considered cuddling. Suddenly my world was in a blur and then I was looking up at Grimmjow that was caring me to the couch.

"I can walk on my on Grimmjow, put me down" even though this was an obvious lie I still had my pride and even in this state I was still willing to fight. He laughed and said "I don't think so babe, you can barely stand" his smugness was annoying, mostly cause he was right I could only just stand and walking would be impossible. He laid me down and then he sat down next to me.

"My names not babe" I mumbled as my eyes started to drift close and my body shut down. Grimmjows chuckling was the thing I heard.

_**Hey to all my faithful readers im so sorry ive not updated in a long time. I know you guys are ready to kill me for not updating sooner but this chapter actually in a way dedicated to not only my ex-boyfriend/best friend who has put me through so much hell that even though I want to strangle him I know I would miss him to much to do so. And to my readers that stick with my stories even when I can seem to write on them anymore.**_


End file.
